Patient interfaces, such as a full-face or nasal mask systems, for use with blowers and flow generators in the treatment of sleep disordered breathing (SDB), typically include a soft face-contacting portion, such as a cushion, and a rigid shell or frame. In use, the interface is held in a sealing position by headgear so as to enable a supply of air at positive pressure (e.g., 2-30 cm H2O) to be delivered to the patient's airways.
One factor in the efficacy of therapy and compliance of patients with therapy is the comfort and fit of the patient interface. It has been necessary to design a wide variety of interfaces to best treat and/or suit the patient's needs. While there are a large number of interfaces, typically each frame has been specifically designed to be used with only a single headgear. That is, only one headgear will work correctly with a given frame due to headgear vectors. This is because the frame will have connection points for the headgear located on the frame, and there is a limited way of routing the headgear off these connection points to achieve correct sealing vectors.
PCT Publication No. WO 02/45784, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a patient mask assembly including a wire brace which clips to the mask and provides attachment locations for headgear straps in alternative positions to those attachment locations which may be provided by the mask.
The present invention provides alternative arrangements of mask systems to enhance the efficacy of therapy and compliance of patients with therapy.